shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Wing Pirates
The Black Star Pirates is a pirate crew originating from the West Blue but have gathered a majority of their crew within the Grand Line. This crew is the main focus and protagonists of One World, lead by the main protagonist, Scott.D.Rio. They are called the Black Star Pirates from Rio's black star on the necklace he wears around his neck.The first ship they used during their voyages was called the Enigma, a gift from the town they saved on their adventures. During the two year time skip, they acquired a new ship called the "The Leviathan". The crew's total bounty at the moment is 1,415,000.000. This particular crew has a track record of causing serious problems for the World Government wherever they go and as such, are on the top of their wanted list. It doesn't help that their captain is a D, meaning he isn't an ordinary pirate, and is capable of changing important events wherever he goes. Jolly Roger The Jolly Roger of the Black Star Pirates resembles the usual basic Jolly Roger except that it is painted with a giant black star across the head of the skull. The Black Star Pirates origin came from the black star around Rio's neck and ever since someone first called him Black Tornado Rio, the name seemed to shift and change into the Black Star Pirates. Crew Members From Rio's choice in crewmates and who he wants apart of his crew, the Black Star Pirates are a crew completely composed of people who have nothing in common. They vary from someone who want to explore for the heck of it, and those who are searching for something or someone. However, even though they all seem different with their goals and have different mindsets, they all learned that each other's goals are just important as their own. Another strange and complete coincedence that happened with the crew was that they were all born on the first days of random months of the year. Whether this was a coincedence or fate is still a mystery to people. The Black Stars have five Devil Fruit users: Rio, Angela, Tidus, Leo Spitman, and Isabella. All of them are in their late teen's, early 20's and a great majority of them were born in the Grand Line, while only a few were born in the West Blue. They are also a crew known for their small numbers, but improbable strength and most pirates know that you'd have a better chance taking down fiifty ships of pirates then these rogue of misfits. Crew Strength One would expect a crew with only nine members not to be much of a threat and would never last long in the Grand Line. Well, the Black Star Pirates have not only disproved that theory, they have made sure that anyone who has underestimated their crew has payed the price for it dearly. Each member of this remarkable crew each have specialties and abilities that put them far above the average pirate. The captain of the crew has not only shown to be the strongest of these group of monsters, but has shown such mind bogiling strength ranging from destroying a marine base all by himself to defeating a Vice Admiral who had never been defeated up until this point. To add on to this point, it wasn't even his intention to create such a name for himself, he was just incredibly pissed at the time and would plow through any obstacle that stood in his way. The crew itself have repeatedly done things that have been deemed literally insane and reckless such as challening the Guards of Lestiva, overthrowing the ruler of a Riruk Island, rescuing a wanted criminal who was sentenced to death in a heavily guarded Marine Base, and knocking out a World Noble who spat in the face of one of their friends. In fact, the World Government has even labelled them as S class criminals and have made it one of their priorities to make sure this crew never sees the sun again. Aside of actual strength, each of them have one selective talent that they have mastered to an almost perfect degree. Such examples include Tidus's excellent shipwriting skills and when it comes to making layouts, Isabella's improbable accuracy that was already incredible before she ate a devil fruit, and Kenichi's navigation skills that come from his ability to draw nearly perfect and detailed sea charts. One of them has become so powerful that he has been categorized as a "Shishikara" or one of the "Six Pillars", a group of six pirates who are treated as the six strongest rookies of this generation. The captain of the crew doesn't even seem to care what positions his crew fills or what specialties they have, all he cares about is that they love what they do as he feels as that if you don't enjoy what you do, then it's the same as being dead. It wasn't so apparent at first with them being all monstrously talented and gifted in the beginning, but they have each taken their strength to new levels each time a new arc comes around. It wasn't until they needed to slow down, and focus on training solely that their major jump in power had occured. Another one of the crew's excellent traits are that they are incredibly friendly to new people they just met and they are always willing to help a hand to those who ask for it. To explain, Rio usually comes to respect and make friends with someone from an unknown village, who is need of help from usually an abusive ruler or bunch of corrupt marines. Asking for help, Rio has no problems agreeing and storms the place by himself, but is accompined by his crew who could never leave him alone to do such reckless things.Thanks to their captains efforts of staying loyal to the local citizens, the Black Star Pirates have made some powerful allies that have proven to be quite useful when the situation asks for it. Despite being overly powerful and friendly, the crew suffers from one fatal weakness; which is their unluckiness. In fact, there are some people who claim that their crew is so unlucky it's as if the gods themselvs are trying to bring down their crew. The most notable example would have to go to when the crew were on the run from marines after they had invaded a marine base, they managed to get to the ship and were able to set sail, but unfortunately a gigantic tidal wave appeared from out of nowhere and flooded their ship back onto shore. However, even though they ended up back in the same place, the tidal wave did strike all of the marines who were chasing after them and so they were left unharmed and were still able to escape off of the island. Whether this was divine intervention trying to mess around with them or just a blind coincedence is still a complete mystery. After the two year time skip, though they may have been sepearted and isolated from one another, the bond that they shared was enough for them to get together again and reform The Black Star Pirates. After returning to the action after two years, the crew has become one of the most talked about topics for quite awhile. Posters, news reports, and even local taverns have constantly brought their names up whenever the incident of the World Noble being kicked in the face comes up. To this day, the events of what happened on Sabaody Archipelago have never been forgetten and the crew has gained legendary status because of it. It also seems that some pirates admire even idolize the Black Star Pirates, as when wind of their return spread through the oceans, their were some pirates with Black Stars on their shirts cheering out loud. While it is true that each member of the crew can hold thier own in a one on one fight with some of the most ferasome of opponents, what really makes the crew such a threat is their improvised teamwork. Without even having to discuss a previous strategy, they all can sense and instinctively know what the other is thinking and wants them to do. A great example was during the rescue of Alidia, when she was being carried away by Marine Vice Admiral Luis Von Delter, Rio gave Tidus a quick glance to which Tidus smirked and proceeded to use his devil fruit ability to create a stair path for him, while Ike and Kenichi cut down anyone who got in his path. Despite thier aggresiveness and monstrous strength, when it comes to actually knowing the crew, they're as harmless as a pack of children. They goof around, have parties, celebrate randomly, and act as if they were in pre school whenever they're out on the sea. Even during their journey into Paradise, Marine HQ, and G-1, they were able to keep their goofiness down to a point where everyone present wondered how in the world did such a legendary crew make it all the way their. Although, even though they play around quite alot, when push comes to shove they get serious when it really matters and never fail to complete the assignment they were given, as they expect the best from not only themselves but from each other as well. What makes the crew such an iconic figure in the One Piece universe is that it seems as if they are virtually afraid of nothing and will challenge even the gods themselves if they get in their way. However, even though this may be true for most of them, the more smarter and experienced members have to repremend them and warn them that their are still enemies in the world who make their own look like a joke, and that they should be careful about who they trust and who they don't. By the time that the crew had gotten back together again and set sail, each one of them is presumed to have grown exponentially stronger despite their apperances. This was clearly evidenced by Isabella and Alidia who both look almost exactly the same as they did before, but they're strength has seemed to have at least doubled in the past two years. Isabella's bows were only able to slightly break bricks of houses before the time skip, come reunion and she is able to effortleslly plow through numerous houses with just a single shot. In Alidia's case, she was already swift and powerful before the time skip but her training took her even a step further and she has became at least twice as fast and more precise with her movements, creating new techniques revolving around her new blade. Even the captain, who by himself was strong enough to be his own pirate crew was able to grow more vastly powerful by expanding on his devil fruit, the Yajuu Yajuu no Mi. The limitations of their power have not yet been seen, but it can be assumed that each of them are at least twice if not three times stronger than they're past counterparts. Professions and Capabilities Bounties |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; "| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; "| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; "| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; "| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; "| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; "| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; "| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; "| |} |} Dreams Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crews Category:Black Star Pirates Category:Cooljoshua567